1. Technology Field
The present invention relates to a storage device and more particularly relates to a storage device with two connecting interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of multimedia technology, storage capacity required for digital data goes larger and larger. The conventional floppy disk in 1.44 MB features in its portable characteristic but still fails to meet the current requirement for large storage capacity. Although the conventional hard disk provides a large storage capacity, it is larger in size and is inconvenient for carrying about. In recent years, with the popularity of the universal serial bus (USB) interface and the decreasing price of the flash memory, many manufacturers have introduced various electronic products relating to flash memory. In particular, portable USB flash memory pen drive is a big success for it has advantages of large storage capacity, high compatibility, high portability, and hot plug function, and can be applied for data transmission between various computers and storage devices.
However, the existing electronic devices are equipped with various types of connectors, and the existing pen drives do not have preventive measures such as the so-called ground terminal. Thus, when the pen drive is connected to a corresponding slot of the electronic device through a connector of the pen drive or a conversion connector, electrostatic discharge or electromagnetic noise and interference cannot be prevented.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.